


bike gil

by wrinkleworth



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: "best friends", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, bike gil, bruh ending, shit post, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrinkleworth/pseuds/wrinkleworth
Summary: Gil bikes to see Enkidu*inspired by that one pic
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 6





	bike gil

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Privatter.

Despite being the closest of friends, they happened to live quite far from each other. Gil’s refined tastes forbid him to dwell in the common grounds. To live at the same level as the general population would be an insult to his lineage. The air was freshest above, the view simply magnificent, and above all, he reveled in that superior height. His only drawback was the epic distance between them. But even if they were cities apart, countries in between, he would not hesitate to visit them. 

So Gil woke up extra early, not even a single stroke of sunlight had even risen yet. He had slept soundly, the dreams kind and tame, and he could not be bothered with that initial grogginess when a lovely day was just ahead. Not a wrinkle to his clothes nor a hair out of place, he was sure to groom himself with utmost care, for one must always look their best when seeing a good friend. 

The dapper gentleman who smirked back at him fanned his confidence. Oh yeah baby. 

However, that self-assuring smugness quickly turned into a serious look: there was no time to compliment himself. He made his way down from the comfortable heights, a package held carefully with both hands. It was no bigger than a Pringles can by height, plain white and sealed tight with cute washi tape he once ordered online. When he placed it inside the basket, he was pleased to see that it fit just snug in there. No amount of shaking or rough roading could disturb it from its place, unless he did a flip, but that was highly unlikely. 

Gil situated himself on his bike and gave the bell an experimental ring. *ring ring* *ring ring ring*

As much as he enjoyed that golden chime, he had somewhere to be. He peddled at a leisure pace with the morning’s cool breeze. The faintest of rays peaked behind dawn’s curtains and blended a light violet into the skies, and like Enkidu’s eyes, he could admire them for an eternity and still appreciate them to the last drop. Gil rode through the forest with his dear friend in mind, down the slopes and over coarse terrains. At a particular snag he maneuvered the vehicle so expertly he leapt over it without so much as disturbing the package or a strand of his perfectly coiffed hair. For some reason he had no riding skill in FGO but if he did, it would certainly be rank EX. 

He rode it past a cast field of flowers, still dormant until spring, but a lovely viridian that reminded him of Enkidu’s own locks as they would sway with the wind. Gil fancied that even in full bloom they would look drab in comparison to them, or he could tuck on beside their ear and utter pitiful words that would not even come close to describing their beauty. 

The fields eventually thinned to plain grass and he soon approached his estate’s gates. With a mere flare he willed them open right as he zipped past, the front wheel a centimeter from grazing a golden bar. Of course, the gates shut themselves after their master-- he trained them good. 

Gil biked a distance that would take a fool five days to travel in mere hours without breaking a sweat; the roads stretched dar and long with just the sound of his bike and his own grand thoughts. Some would say he went past the speed limit, but who was there to stop him. He was a zoomer and the law. 

It wouldn’t be until the sun reached past its highest did he finally arrive at the city in which Enkidu lived. Shit. Had he arrived too late? Already he could see the cluster of cars and whatnot, all clogging the road like the mongrels they were. Enkidu had warned him about this predicament beforehand: the legendary ‘rush hours’. Gil grit his teeth, frustration tugged his side. 

“OUT OF MY WAY, MONGRELS!” 

His voice screeched above all the traffic noise, followed by the aggressive ringing of the bell. It was foolish to waste time idle just to clog the roads. He grew tired of waiting, though it hadn’t even been a minute. A city clock told him that he had less than five minutes before he would be considered late-- he couldn’t keep Enkidu waiting any longer than necessary. With a grunt he slammed onto the pedal and his steed burst forth above the speed limit. He skimmed past the line of cars, driving right into the fustercluck of a busy intersection.

Gil was no amateur when it came to defying laws, especially laws of physics. Just as a truck came into his surging path, he pedaled so hard the whole bike could have dismantled itself, and leapt right over the massive vehicle with a clean backflip. 

Smoke rose from the road, the only proof civilians had of what they just witnessed. 

He was charging down the road at incredible speed, but even then he was quick to spot Enkidu, serene under an afternoon’s glow. A burst of power overcame his very being, and in the next breath he flew right into the conveniently empty spot in front of his friend like a divine gale shot from the heavens (?). The bike skid to an abrupt halt, its hind wheels went up for a moment. Gil swept his hair back with a dramatic toss of his head, before greeting Enkidu with a dashing smile,

“Kept you waiting, huh?” In one suave move he dismounted from his ride. The box was still in its pristine form when he lift it from the basket, and like a flower blooming, its sides fell open to reveal a bouquet. Gil had picked a handful of the most delightful of white roses he had grown himself. 

Enkidu accepted his offering with grace, a gentle smile at their lips. 

“I did not think you would arrive so soon,” they said, amused at his choice of transportation. The two lived an impressive distance apart, enough so that most would prefer to purchase a plane ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a safe day. 
> 
> Inspiration: https://twitter.com/linchpin0heaven/status/1345289815848267776?s=12


End file.
